There is disclosed a conventional method for controlling charging power at a charging station where a plurality of electric vehicles (hereinafter also simply referred to as vehicles) is concurrently charged. In the method, the control of charging power is performed according to publicness of each electric vehicle being charged (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-110173). In the method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the charging power for each of the electric vehicle is set according to a given priority within the limit of an available power amount from an external power supply.